


a soft return to wonderland : CMXI

by Abel



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abel/pseuds/Abel
Summary: Slightly dizzy, Alex wakes up in a dark forest. There, he sees a black rabbit greeting him. Are you ready to cross the forest?
Kudos: 6





	a soft return to wonderland : CMXI

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short for a First Chapter but, I feel like I want to suspense the viewers a bit. Are you ready to discover the context of this mere fic?

Alex slowly wakes up, slumped over a tree. Dazed and head aching, he tried to process what was going on.

"Where am I...?"

Before he could stand up, something falls on his head. Which caused the College Student to become annoyed.

"Ugh," He picked up what fell on his head. "What even is this..." The boy complained. The 'thing' that fell on his head, which caused him to see everything vertigo, was a fruit. It wasn't any fruit, it was pomegranates. They were scattered around him, almost circling him, along with rose petals.

"What even is going on here. Where the hell am I? Why is my head hurting..." He complained once more, as he slowly stood up.

Suddenly, he spotted a black silhouette in the far left. Before he could look at the silhouette, the 'person' approaches him. It was a Black Rabbit. An odd talking rabbit to be exact.

"You're going to be late, Alex." The Rabbit hops away to the forest.

Alex sighed. "Why is there even a cosplayer in this place? This is annoying." He stood up as he walked into the dark forest.

The forest, of course, was dark. Almost no light could be seen, until somewhere along the middle, Alex saw red light flashing. Rather than contemplate on what he was doing in this place, he started complaining about his head injury. "What was I even doing before I came over here?" He wondered, trying to piece everything that happened. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alex! You want to stay in the library and help me for the thesis?"

"No."

Alex walked out of the library, grabbing the Divine Comedy and walked to his usual part of the Campus, the tree where he would usually sleep. 

On his way to the outside of the campus, he spots his professor. "Ah, Alex. It's you."

"Professor, what do you want?"

The Professor laughed. "My, don't need to sound rude, I was just greeting you," He explained as he looked at his book. "The Divine Comedy? My, I didn't expect you to read something like this."

"It's interesting. Is that wrong?" He retaliated. 

"No, no," The Professor explained. "You must be mistaken, I just couldn't think I would see you reading these types of books, Alex. I honestly see you as the medical and physiological type."

"Whatever." Alex scoffed.

"No need to be harsh. I'm just saying." The Professor smiled. "Oh, are you perhaps making you way to campus grounds? There's a curfew now, your long naps may have to disappear for now." He said the news that made the tired College Student sigh.

"Just get home safe okay? Don't want to make your parents worry a lot." The Professor walked pass by him. "See you now."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy continued making his way into the forest, which gradually became more and more dangerous.

"Great... Thorn bushes."

He sighed as he carefully made his way into the thorn bush path, however, as Alex continued to walk the pathway of thorns, he started noticing that the bushes were gradually growing. Almost reaching him.

"What the--"

Before he could react, he suddenly got pierced in his leg by a thorn. Wincing in pain, he proceeded to run, causing the thorn to scar a bit of his skin. 

"Great, growing thorn bushes, this is just great!" He complained as he continued running and running down the pathway, trying not to get crushed by the incoming thorn bushes.

As soon as he reached the end of the pathway, he huffed of exhaustion as he looked up to see an odd looking clock pointing at 8pm. 

"Isn't it daylight when I entered here?" He wondered. Geez...

What a weird dream this is.


End file.
